


Missing You

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [170]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Dialing, Exes still in love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Up, Post-Break Up, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony drunk dials Stephen because he misses his ex.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Its out of character but I don't care because I had way too much fun with this lol.

   Alcohol might not have been the best choice tonight. Tony glared down at the now empty bottle in his hand, its lack of sympathy for his plight grating. It was late, nearly one am and Tony had a meeting tomorrow that he’d pre-programed Jarvis to call him in sick for. You can’t say he was an irresponsible drunk.

   Though that didn’t mean he made good choices, as was evident by the phone in his hand and his thumb hovering over a very familiar number. Tony knew on some level, that this was pathetic, but he was lonely, and he missed the deep baritone and comforting body heat that was Stephen Strange in his bed.

   He clicked the contact and smiled a little as it rang, eyes lazily tracing the shapes on the ceiling and wondering if he’s be able to stay upright long enough to reach the whiskey in the top cabinet.

   “Tony?” the voice that came from his phone was weary, but Tony didn’t mind.

   “Stephen! You answered!” this seemed very important for some reason.

   “I- yeah, why are you calling me at one in the morning?”

   Tony cradled the phone carefully in his hands, “I missed you.”

   There was a long pause then, “you’re drunk, aren’t you?”

   “Of course,” Tony stated matter-of-factly. “I was bored and missed you.”

   There was an aggravated sigh, making Tony frown because he didn’t like it when Stephen was unhappy and even more so when it was because of him, “I need you to do something for me, alright Tony?”

   “Anything,” he promised quickly.

   “I need you to get yourself a glass of water, a big one. Go to the bedroom and drink all of it before you fall asleep ok?”

   Tony nodded seriously, scrambling up from the unforgiving floor and using the counter to brace himself as he made his way to the cabinets and the sink, “you usually did this for me,” he pointed out, smiling at the memory.

   “Yes, I did.”

   “Why aren’t you here now?”

   “You’ve drank a lot tonight, haven’t you?”

   Tony shrugged, forgetting Stephen couldn’t see it.

   “I miss you,” he said again, filling the water.

   “Tony, you’re lonely, you don’t miss me.”

   “I do,” he repeated stubbornly.

   Another sigh. Tony began the long trek toward his bedroom, one hand ghosting across the walls every time the floor decided to tilt dangerously. It took awhile but eventually he made it to the bedroom and sat down heavily, placing the water on the beside table.

   “I wish you were here.”

   Stephen didn’t seem to hear him, “have you had the water yet?”

   “No, I want you here.”

   “If you wanted me there you wouldn’t have broken up with me. Now just drink the water and go to bed, understand?”

   “I didn’t want to break up with you,” Tony said seriously, heart aching. “I was scared.”

   Another long pause, “scared?”

   “I love you and I didn’t like it,” Tony picked up the water and sipped it, glanced at his empty bed. “But now me and my bed miss you.”

   “I miss you too,” Tony almost didn’t hear the whispered words, too busy trying not to grimace at the decidedly unpleasant taste of the water. When they registered though, he grinned widely, staring down at his kind little phone.

   “So, you’ll come here then? If you’re here we don’t need to miss each other, and I can sleep again.”

   “I don’t think that would be a good idea Tony. Besides, my shift starts at seven.”

   “Oh,” Tony frowned, processing the information. “Have I been keeping you awake? I’m sorry.”

   There was a strained laugh, “don’t apologize. Better you have called me then passed out on the floor.”

   “How did you know I was on the floor?”

   “Because I know you.”

   Tony grinned, “you do know me, that’s why I love you.”

   The voice that spoke to him was softer this time, affectionate, “have you finished the water?”

   “Almost.”

   “Finish it now.”

   Tony sighed but quickly downed the rest of the glass, nose crinkling at the still awful taste, “there.”

   “Good, now lay back.”

   Tony eased himself down gently, found the covers bunched up beneath him and let out a huff of frustration. Eventually he was able to fight them back and slip into their comforting embrace, carefully placing the phone on his pillow, right next to his ear.

   “Done.”

   “Good, now go to sleep alright?”

   “I want you here,” Tony murmured again, despite feeling exhaustion dragging his lids closed.

   “Ok.”

   “Ok?”

   “How about you go to sleep now. When you wake up in the morning ask Friday to playback this call. If you still want to see me, leave me a text message and we’ll get dinner and we can talk. My shift ends at seven, no where too formal, and it will be just talking.”

   “Just talking,” Tony echoed.

   “Yeah. No sex and you had better be completely sober.”

   “Sober,” Tony repeated mournfully.

   There was an amused huff on the other line and Tony smiled at the sound, “ok.”

   “One more thing,” that voice hesitated yet again. Tony waited patiently, mind already drifting pleasantly. “I still love you too.”

   There was an audible click at the call went dead and Tony fumbled uselessly at the buttons until the droning sound went away. He pulled the phone close, pressing it against his chest as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

   Stephen loved him. Of course, he did. Tony loved him too.

   “Jarvis?” he mumbled.

   “Yes boss?”

   “Wake me up at eight and remind me about the phone call please?”

   “Of course, sir.”

   “Thanks,” Tony whispered, already well on his way to unconsciousness.


End file.
